Dreams and Reality
by Starfur Darkmoon
Summary: When a young girl experiences a near death experience, when ever she falls asleep at night her mind travels into the world of Ninjago, wither she's being trained by Garmadon in the dream realm to being bullied in real life, she stands tall, and is out to get the guy she loves in the dream world and beat her shyness in the real one.


Cynder yawned loudly as she trained roughly with Lord Garmadon, Cynder was having a hard time paying attention, but she would manage. So far this time in Ninjago was going perfect, Cynder got to see her biggest crush, Zane, on a mission earlier! She was so excited, when she bolted awake out of her bed.  
"Really?! Stupid school…" Robyn mumbled as she got out of bed. Robyn noticed a pattern in her dreams, ever since she almost died, thanks to Abby! Robyn noticed ever since the incident, in her dreams; SHE BEEN GOING TO NINJAGO!  
Robyn loved being there! It was so much better than being awake! Robyn adore the show Ninjago, she knew everything about every character (well everything she could know) she memorized the main idea of every episode! While in reality Robyn was known as Robyn, but in Ninjago she was known as Cynder! Robyn hated her name! So many people mocked her name, but Cynder, everyone fears her! Everything here on Earth, in reality, sucked for Robyn. But everything in Ninjago, the 'dream realm', was perfect for Cynder! It was the same girl, but she was known differently.  
"ROBYN, IT IS TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Shouted Ms. Sunny, Robyn was still in the hospital. Robyn had to go to the hospital's school but it wasn't all that bad.  
"Yes Ms. Sunny!" Robyn shouted, as she grabbed her crutches and staggered out.  
"Ms. Miller are you feeling all right?" Asked Ms. Sunny.  
"Ya…just tired from tr…from staying up late…" Robyn said, yep her name is Robyn Miller. A lot of people treat Robyn like a demon child, maybe that's Garmadon's so fond of Cynder! But she's not sure, who could be?! After her experience, who could blame her!  
"ROBYN! YOU HAVE VISITORS!" Shouted Nurse Vapor. Robyn staggered out, the visitors were,  
"ABBY! MACKENZIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Robyn hissed, almost falling.  
"I just wanted to say sorry for shoving you, oh wait! No I'm not! I was treating you like the piece of garbage that you are!" Abby hissed, laughing. Robyn looked away,  
"Like I care what you think, I have my friends!" Robyn hissed.  
"Like who? Lord Garmadon?! He doesn't exist!" Laughed Abby.  
"SHUT UP! GARMADON IS MY FRIEND!" Hissed Robyn.  
"YA RIGHT!" Mackenzie shouted, laughing. Abby shoved Robyn, Robyn crashed to the floor. Mackenzie and Abby left, laughing.  
"G…Garmadon is m…my friend!" Robyn said, crying softly. Vapor helped Robyn up,  
"I am so sorry Ms. Miller! I thought they were your friends!" Said the Nurse Vapor.  
"It's fine, I'm going back to bed…" Robyn mumbled, she staggered into her room, she propped her crutches against her bed. Robyn climbed in bed, and fell into a deep sleep. Cynder awoke on her bed,  
"Cynder! Are you alright?!" Asked Garmadon.  
"Yes, yes I am fine." Cynder said, sitting up.  
"You pasted out! I was worried!" Lord Garmadon cried. Cynder got up,  
"No need to worry any more, let's get back to our training!" Cynder said.  
"Okay, just tell me if you feel faint." Garmadon said, Cynder nodded. Garmadon and Cynder walked out on to the training course. Cynder smiled brightly,  
"He is my friend." Cynder mumbled.  
"Who's your friend?" Lord Garmadon asked.  
"You are." Cynder replied, she continued "You are also my master."  
"You are almost too loyal, my dear student!" Garmadon exclaimed, he continued "If you want to, you may go to the mortal world of Ninjago." Cynder squealed in delight, she squeezed Lord Garmadon, cried the words "Thank you!" And Cynder teleported after getting changed into a ripped and battered dress after wandering a bit, all the sudden she heard someone behind her.  
"Hello Ms. Are you lost?" Asked Zane, after finding Cynder.  
"N…Yes I am, do you know how to get out of this forest?" Asked Cynder.  
"No I do not, my Sensei does, and you may come with me back to camp. It is dangerous out, with all the skeletons around." Zane said, Cynder followed him back to the ninja's camp.  
"Zane, who's the chick?!" Kai hissed.  
"I do not know, I found her lost in the forest!" Zane replied. The boys knew who Cynder was, but they didn't know Robyn!  
"My names Robyn Miller, I got lost in the forest." Cynder said.  
"Well Ms. Miller, it is serenely nice to meet you." Sensei Wu said, looking up.  
"I'm gonna guess you are this nice young man's Sensei!" Cynder said.  
"And how might you know that?" Wu asked.  
"You look wise enough to be a Sensei." Cynder replied.  
"But all old folk look wise." The Sensei said.  
"Not all old folk wear a bamboo hat." Cynder said, bitterly. All the sudden Cynder passed out, she almost crashed into the fire. Robyn bolted awake, screaming, to the sound of her alarm clock ringing. Robyn had thought it was a fire drill.  
"I just awoke again in reality and passed out in the dream realm, for Lord Death's sake! Why do I have an alarm clock?! I am in the hospital! Gosh!" Robyn grumbled, she pulled the blankets up and went back to sleep. Cynder opened her eyes,  
"Ms. Miller! Are you alright?! Why did you faint?!" Zane asked.  
"I'm fine, it's just a sleeping disorder. Please, just call me, Robyn." Cynder said.  
"You almost fell into fire, which is far from a sleeping disorder." Kai said, bitterly.  
"Sorry for having a disorder! Maybe you're bipolar!" Cynder, all the suddenly, hissed.  
"Bipolar?" Jay said, confused.  
"Yes, it is a disease where…How do I explain this!? Bipolar is where you suffer from an illness of depression and rage!" Cynder said, getting up.  
"Oh…I knew that…" Jay mumbled.  
"That is rather impressive Ms. Miller!" Zane said, he continued "The way you restored the information!"  
"Okay…Are you alright?" Cynder asked.  
"Yes!" Zane swooned.  
"Creepy much?" Cynder said. Cole snickered,  
"You seem 'nice' enough, what where you doing in the woods? When you have a disability?" Cole asked.


End file.
